


Say, Say, Say

by DovahDoes



Series: Rook is Actually Just a Tourist Destination AU [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rook is Actually a Tourist Destination, Buck and Carlos are mentioned mostly in passing, Buck is a trashy perv and I love him, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vaas and Jason do not, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahDoes/pseuds/DovahDoes
Summary: Vaas has one request.One.  But Jason is stupidly stubborn-- until heisn't.ORVaas asks Jason to to say 'Daddy' in bed, but Jason is skeptical about the whole thing.  It's not too long later, though, that he has to admit that actually, it was a pretty damn great idea.





	Say, Say, Say

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get more comfortable writing smut, so practice, practice, practice!
> 
> So yeah-- not too much plot here. Just Jason calling Vaas 'Daddy' and both of them having a grand old time. If that's what you're here for, keep reading. haha

 [(Inspired by [this](https://imgur.com/c0ldMq5) YikYak. (Skip to the end of the fic to see the image/text, if the link's not working.)]

 

*

 

 

It’s not often that Jason ‘I once raged for 3 straight days before final exam week started’ Brody truly looks forward to going to bed on time in order to get the clinically suggested 8 hours of sleep, but today, that is precisely what he is going for.

 

He’s just finished working a double shift, having to cover for one of the more senior skydiving instructors, who’d suddenly fallen ill, and very much wants to rest up before the mandatory bi-annual seminar and workshop day for Rook Islands Experience Inc. upper level employees that begins tomorrow.  Since Vaas is _also_ the head of a department, he too is turning in somewhat on time, and is off in the bedroom’s attached bathroom getting ready for bed.

 

The younger of the two has no qualms about nestling down comfortably underneath the light bedsheet, closing his eyes, and letting his mind drift gradually into quiet.  Limbs utterly relaxed and mind blissfully blank as waves of welcome heaviness begin to slowly but surely draw him closer and closer to the restful oblivion that is well-deserved slumber, the burgeoning promise of peace is jarringly interrupted by a voice that calls his name. 

 

“Jason!”

 

By slowly exhaling through his nose, and resolutely remaining in place, he’d managed to completely ignore his husband’s voice just fine until Vaas had repeated himself the second time, just now, while purposefully raising his volume to an obnoxious level.  Obviously, he’s looking for a response from his bedmate— one which he is succinctly given.

 

“No.”

 

“Jason, come on.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Cariño…”

 

At last, the pleasant fantasy of finally sinking into much-needed sleep slips through his fingers, and Jason cracks his eyes open again with a sigh.  The familiar endearment is clearly meant to elicit a certain response that husband likes to use to his own advantage.  Admittedly, it _does_ soften him up a bit (and has been known to occasionally makes him blush when he’s not expecting to hear it), but at this point, now that they’re in the third or fourth iteration of this ‘conversation’, its overall effect is negligible.

 

“Vaas.  _No_.”

 

“Jason,” his husband implores, both voice and gorgeous jade green eyes deadly serious.  “ _Yes_.”

 

As he occasionally does, the seasoned skydiver curses himself for finding someone just as stubborn as he is for a partner.

 

“ _Oh—_ ” he grits out while sitting straight up, exasperated to the point of intense irritation, “—my _fucking God_ , Montenegro.  For the last time: I am _not_ gonna call you ‘Daddy’ in bed!”

 

Vaas’s expression— a scowl that typically evokes a reactionary increase in aggression and stubbornness from Jason— is now quickly transitioning over to a far more persuasive disheartened look.  Barely shifting from where he’d initially made his home lying atop the lower third or so of Jason’s body, the ‘wilderness exploration guide’ lifts up higher on both elbows, thus removing a good amount of the weight his brawny torso has been putting on the younger man’s upper legs.

 

“First of all, it’s _Brody-Montenegro_ , just like you, cabrón.  And second: why not?  I did that roleplay as a stripper for you that one time, remember?  And _that_ sure wasn’t something _I_ came up with.”

 

The rest of Vaas’ bulk is still a solid presence where it pins down the lower half of Jason’s legs, and the rather relaxing sensation makes it hard for the younger male to try and converse effectively.  Not having expected his spouse to actually have a decent rejoinder or new argument to support his frivolous left field request, Jason stutters, briefly.

 

Why the hell had Vaas even thought to bring up that (admittedly enjoyable) evening?  The conniving bastard must have been planning this pre-bedtime ambush all day.

 

“Wh— uh, yeah.  But I mean, this is isn’t the same thing—”

 

“No,” Vaas interrupts him with a grin, scenting blood in the water.  “It’s not.  It’s _easier_ , since all you have to do is add _one_ extra word into your already pretty limited mid-fuck vocabulary.  No character to play, no outfit to squeeze into: nothing but you, me, some mind-blowing sex, and one new word thrown in for some extra spice, mm?”

 

Jason begins to relax a bit more as he thinks about the whole thing with an open mind, and sighs, at length.

 

Okay, so it really _isn’t_ a huge deal, compared to some of the _far_ kinkier things they’ve done as a couple.  Really, it’s amazing that this isn’t something they’ve already tried.  Loathe though he is to accept it, Vaas is right— something the American absolutely hates to admit.

 

Relaxing the tension in his shoulders as he tries not to dwell on his diminishing ire, Jason eventually allows himself to flop back down into his pillows so he won’t have to see the Rook native’s probably smug face.

 

“ _Fine_ , fine.  I’ll do it, but I’m _telling you_ this is _purely_ for your benefit, and because, for _some_ weird reason, I got suckered into loving your pervy ass.”

 

Predictably, Vaas cackles with delight at his husband’s verdict, moving over to sit up cross-legged next to Jason’s hip, eyes glinting with both glee and an earnest sort of determination that sends a frisson of interest up Jason’s spine.

 

“Thank you, mi amor— and I love your pervy ass, too.  And the rest of you, really.  Even when you’re in some _stupidly_ deep denial about some shit.  But— we’ll discuss this another time, since it’s actually getting kind of late now, and I know we both have to be up between 5 and 6 to get to that stupid new seminar center on the South Island.”

 

Jason rolls over and pulls the blanket over his head as he groans loudly in renewed irritation.

 

“Aauugghhh, are you _serious_?  You kept us _both_ awake for this?”

 

“Sorry, Jason.  Well… kind of sorry, to be honest,” the elder of the two says brightly, pulling off his maroon t-shirt before scooting across the bed and turning off the bedside lamp— the only remaining light in the entire bungalow.

 

“Damnit Vaas…”

 

 

*    *    *

 

 

**1day later**

 

 

The thud of flesh meeting the wood of a doorframe is followed by Jason inhaling sharply in reaction to the painful collision.  Jarred by the interruption, Vaas pulls back from the ardent kiss that he’d just initiated—one which had led to his lover blindly walking sideways into the doorframe.

 

“Ten bucks says that bruises, Snow White.  What’s wrong— a little _distracted_?”

 

Quickly chafing his hand over the sore spot near his smarting elbow, the taller male forgets about his tender arm in favour of a better focus for his attention.  The middle Brody brother watches heatedly as Vaas removes his khaki field shirt and then immediately starts peeling off his crimson tank top.

 

Licking his lips and observing the expanse of defined pectorals and abdomen on display, Jason decides to match his spouse’s progress in removing the day’s clothing.  Not really having a true ‘uniform’, unlike the hiking program head, he only has a worn in ‘ _Rook Ariel Adventures_ _™ ’_ tshirt to doff before easily shucking his pants and letting them pool around his sneakers.

 

Just as Vaas finally flings his red undershirt away (it had gotten caught momentarily on an uneven edge of his jade pendant after being inverted and pulled over his head), all the air is expelled from his lungs when his opportunistic lover unbalances him and all but tosses him onto their bed.

It’s going to be one of _those_ nights, apparently, to Vaas’ delight.

Sitting up and smiling like the cat that got the canary, the Rook native sees that the other man is already fully unclothed, while he himself sprawls across the bed in his belted cargo pants and one half-unlaced hiking boot.

 

Forest green-flecked deep cerulean eyes travel up his own form as Jason stalks forward on long legs before efficiently pulling off Vaas’ remaining shoe and letting it thump to the floor off to one side.

 

“ _Distracted_?”  He replies, sounding both incredibly turned on and incredibly irritated— a state Vaas loves to work him up into.  “Like you weren’t playing literal grab-ass every time fucking Hoyt or that super boring German guest speaker weren’t looking in our direction.  You know how hard it is to hide a boner when you’re wearing a fucking t-shirt and regular pants? Especially when your asshole of a spouse takes every chance he can to cop a feel of it whenever it finally starts going down?”

 

“Pretty hard?” Vaas hazards a guess, eyes half-lidded and gaze smoldering as Jason straddles Vaas’ legs to begin working on his belt buckle.

 

“Yeah,” he continues, sliding Vaas’ belt free, in spite of the way he can’t help but shiver when calloused hands run possessively up and down his thighs while he works.  “Pretty f-fucking difficult.  Everyone’s gonna think I have a literal hard-on for, like, the macro-economics of the tourist industry’s synergistic relationship with well-integrated gambling establishments and whatever the fuck else they were talking about buying out and adding on.  Here, lift up—”

 

Vision tunneling on the way Jason’s sex-blush has started to move down from his stubbled cheeks and begins to bloom across his toned chest, Vaas lifts his lower body from the bed to allow both his underwear and his pants to be summarily yanked from his lower body and tossed off into some arbitrary corner of the room.  Jason moves with him, unfortunately, and so his dickhead only leaves a small smear of precum where it briefly glances off of his lover’s inner thigh before coming to rest against his lower stomach.

 

Vaas would like to chuckle and explain that no, actually, according to what Carlos had texted him after they’d all been dismissed, nobody had missed the fact that he was determinedly winding up his husband pretty much the entire day, throughout every single workshop and meeting.

 

And instead of bringing up the fact that Buck had tried to get himself invited into their bedroom (again) to ‘get a good long, gander at what all you young men are up to these days behind closed doors’, via an unwelcome FaceBook message, all he ends up doing is pulling Jason down atop his body so that they can _finally_ do something about having been aroused for several hours.

 

It only takes a few seconds for them to arrange themselves into a mutually beneficial position wherein Jason ends up snaking a hand underneath the nape of Vaas neck to angle his head up for a kiss while pinning the older man down with his weight and reaching between their bodies to get a hand around as much of both of their dicks as possible.

 

Both men groan and Vaas nearly draws blood when he nips at his lover’s lip in reaction.  Seconds later, he pulls back in order to replenish the air that his and Jason’s grinding against one another has stolen.  Tensing his abs and shifting one leg slightly, Vaas deftly flips their positions and rolls on top of a surprised Jason, who puffs out a surprised breath and opens pleasure-dazed eyes when _he_ is suddenly being pressed down into the plush mattress below.

 

This time, when they kiss, Vaas dives in with more vigor, licking over Jason’s canines and then grunting lowly when the other man’s tongue quickly meets his own in a searingly erotic dance.  Reaching behind himself, he manages to redirect the hot hand splayed across his back in between their bodies and directs it up and down both of their erections in a more measured rhythm than what they’d enjoyed a few minutes earlier.

 

“Ah—just like that, querido: nice and slow for a few minutes, mm?”

 

A layer of sweat begins to build up on both of their bodies as they let their passion rekindle more gradually, taking several minutes to make out and thrust against one another and into the tight grip of their hands around their lengths.  When Jason moves and plants one leg a bit further up the bed as he really gets worked up, it’s pretty much instinct for Vaas to gently tug on Jason’s balls before running his thumb down over his taint and across his hole.  The practiced move has the same effect it usually does, and Jason’s hips jump up just before a hastily repressed shiver makes it halfway down his body.

 

The muffled, enthusiastic ‘mm _mph_ ’ he makes before pulling back from their liplock sends Vaas’ dick jumping in the now slightly slackened hold around it.

 

“ _Vaas_ ,” Jason pants out imploringly, lips looking about as reddened and bruise-swollen as Vaas is sure his own must.

 

“Mm,” the hiking adviser hums agreeably, feeling more than a bit sex-dazed himself as he muzzily takes a moment to try and recall which side of the bedroom they’d last left the lube.

 

A half-second later, he pushes up onto hands and knees and twists to one side before stretching forward and over far enough to rummage around inside the top drawer of the side table.  Just as he grabs the tube of lubricant, he feels the prone body beneath him shift, and then Jason mouth is suddenly _on_ his dick and sucking it expertly to within an inch of its life.  As always, Jason employs a profound amount of suction that transitions straight into apparently effortless deepthroating with no ramp up.

 

Almost instantaneously, the very tip of Jason’s spit-slick finger worms its way into Vaas’ entrance, and he just barely keeps his arms under himself long enough to direct his fall into a side-sprawl, a trajectory the younger man easily follows.  He can’t help but make a totally involuntary sound of surprised pleasure and hears Jason echo it around his mouthful of cock.

 

“Okay _fuck_ , I get it. You’re horny as hell and ready to go.  Jesus, you’re gonna _kill_ me before the main event, su—  _ah—_ sucking my dick like that.”

 

Jason’s desire-darkened eyes flutter open and his cheeks hollow further as pulls back a few inches and sinks back down with a perfectly timed swallow and an insolent look in his eyes, d _amn_ the willful American. 

 

“ _Hnnh—_ but I thought you wanted my cock splitting you wide open tonight, huh cariño?  That’s what you said in the car, earlier.  You change your mind?”

 

Without a moment’s ado, Jason releases Vaas’s angry-looking erection from his mouth, and heaves for air, even though he’d really only been going at his task for a minute or so.  His pupils are totally blown out, and he continuously, but slowly pulls down the length of his dick as he literally goes belly up for his lover, his lanky frame flushed red in several place from both excitement and exertion.

 

“Oh sh— yeah,” he pants, fully drawing his knees up and reaching for Vaas, who’s carefully coating his fingers in lubricant, while sitting on his heels.  “ _Yeah_.  Want you in me— come on.  Please?”

 

And _fuck_ if that doesn’t get him every time— the big, brash American frat boy not only desperate for his cock, but straight up begging for it.

 

“ _Yes_ , Jason,” he says, quickly moving to slot his body against the other man’s, resting mostly on top of him and resuming their heavy makeout session from earlier, even as he inches his fingers closer to his entrance.  Resisting the temptation to resume the nice bit of grinding they’d been doing earlier, he instead splits his attention effectively, and massages the skin around Jason’s hole.  He soon manages to slip one slick finger inside the vise-like heat, and the action immediately earns a breathy groan.

 

Pulling back from their kiss, Vaas opens his eyes just in time to catch the way Jason’s eyebrows flicker downwards in a quick furrow and then soften in pleasure as Vaas’ one questing digit becomes two, and then begin to skillfully push in deeper.

 

When Jason’s eyes open, Vaas is enraptured by the way azurite irises shrink in the wake of the growing pupils they border, and by the way his manipulations manage to wring all sorts of potentially embarrassing noises from the younger man.

 

Jason getting his ass played with is a uniquely attractive creature to Vaas, as he usually becomes nothing short of a total cockslut for him, something that Vaas is very hungry to feed into and take advantage of.

 

“F- _fuck_ Vaas.  Gimme _more_.  Come _on_!’  he hitches out, true to form, quieting the occasional whimpered groan that he’s only partially conscious of making at this point.

 

Incredibly aroused and determined to do just that, Vaas methodically retains his unhurried pace and adds a third and fourth finger simultaneously, causing Jason to let out a loud keen that cracks at the end.  The skydiving instructor’s hips grind down and roll in hopes of more stimulation, and Vaas feels a bead of precome run down his neglected dick where it flexes in midair, envying the vice-like grip around his fingers as they pump in and out of Jason’s hole at a hastening rate.

 

“More, Jason?  I can do that,” he says, licking dry lips and gazing hungrily at the blissed-out expression on his lover’s flushed face.  “You want this cock?  This huge rhinoceros dick up your ass?  _Sabes que decir_.”  [(Sabes que decir - You know what to say.)]

 

For a split second, Vaas is sure that the half **-** fucked out male lying under him has no idea what he means, but faster than he can imagine, and without a hint of self-consciousness or awkwardness, Jason says it.

 

“ _Shit_!  Daddy, _please_ fuck me!”

 

Yes, he’d asked for this exact scenario, but actually being here in the moment is completely different: it’s a hundred times better than he could have imagined it’d be.  The next thing Vaas knows, he’s buried balls deep in his husband and is absolutely _drilling_ into him with the force of a man on fire with all-encompassing lust.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jason.  Mierda!  That’s— nnh—that’s...  Say it again, cariño _._ ”

Reaching a hand up to the headboard to brace himself against the powerful thrusts rocking his body, Jason’s other hand grasps uselessly at Vaas’ perspiration-wet, muscled bicep before eventually ending up wrapped around the other man’s wrist where one hand is planted on the bed for leverage.

 

“Nn— unh. Ugh— _shit_ , _yes_.  Fuck, _Daddy_ _yes_!   R-right _there_ —”

 

Vaas’ muscles aren’t just for show, thankfully, and he continues to relentlessly hammer at his boyfriend’s sweet-spot now that he knows he has the right angle, and the sound of slapping skin and the less abrasive slick-flesh sound of Jason rapidly jerking himself off become all that he can hear over the roar of his own blood.

 

“Ah, fu- _fuck_ , Jason.  Gonna… come.  So— so _good_.”

 

Almost without warning, Vaas finds himself at the threshold of his pleasure, viciously biting into the meat of Jason’s pec without thinking and causing a chain reaction that has the other man literally stop breathing for a second before mindlessly choking out an enraptured “ _Oh_ Daddy,” as he begins to spurt hot fonts of semen all over their chests.

 

The exclamation is what finally sets Vaas off, and he feels as if his entire being is swept away by waves of delectable pleasure.

 

“Jason!”

 

Gasping for air, he slumps over Jason with a groan, thoroughly enjoying the way the contracting inner muscles continue to milk his member.

 

Time passes while both of them simply try and catch their breaths from what had turned out to be an especially invigorating round of sex.  Eventually, Vaas carefully slides back until his softening dick leaves the hot comfort of his partner’s entrance and is perversely pleased to see a bit of his jizz leak from the well-used hole and leave a glistening trail along the nearby skin.  The idea to hunker down and spend an inordinate amount of time eating Jason out until he goes incoherent all over again flashes through his mind, but is catalogued for a later date when they don’t have work the following day.  (The last thing they need is Jason sucker-punching Buck _again_ when the pervert asks too many observant, pointed questions about why someone might be walking a bit funny.)

 

Instead, he stretches back out and rolls over onto his side, exhaling deeply as post-coital hormones better than any upper he’s ever tried keep him floating on cloud nine.  Sappy thoughts that he’s certainly not going to share with their nearby subject swirl around, but gradually dissipate, as his breathing finally returns to a regular pace.

 

Right about on time, he also hears his lover start to come back from his typical post-sex daze just enough to roll over onto his side and then flop onto his boyfriend like an over-grown octopus, muttering an exhausted, “ _Fuck_ ,” into Vaas’ upper arm.

 

“Mm _hm_ ,” he agrees, before shifting and twisting around slightly to loosen Jason’s hold.

 

Grabbing a few tissues from a box just within reach near the bed’s head, Vaas proceeds to do his best to remove as much of the mess that is their torsos before eventually giving up and relaxing back into the pillows behind him, beginning to brush damp hair from Jason’s forehead.  Half-lidded eyes slowly blink up at him before closing when the dopily grinning young man yawns and curls further into Vaas, who simply smiles while continuing to run his hands through the mussed, drying locks.

 

“So,” he says.  “Still think that was ‘purely for my benefit’, Jason?”

 

The incomprehensible sleep-slurred grumbles spoken into his shoulder still manage to convey his lover’s salty discontent effectively enough to make Vaas laugh out loud for a good long while.

 

_________________

 

(Later, getting ready for bed.)

 

The faucet in the bathroom off of the master bedroom makes a particular squeaking noise as turns off, and the sound of a toothbrush dropping into its slot in the dedicated holder is hardly audible.  The voice behind the cracked door, though, is difficult not to hear.

 

“Oh my _God_ , Vaas.  Shut the fuck up about it or I swear to God I’ll start fucking saying it in front of Carlos next time he comes over, or something.”

 

No part of the proclamation had stated that Jason would never be willing to say it in bed, again, however, so Vaas is pretty much completely unperturbed.  The light in the bathroom turns off, leaving only the weak light of the waning moon that comes through a window to light up the fresh set of sheets that the Rook native is already snuggled under.

 

A shark’s smile spread across his face, unseen in the darkness and heavy footsteps pad closer to the other side of the bed.

 

“Oh really?” he eventually says, slowly, absolutely delighted by the thought of Jason “spitefully” calling him ‘Daddy’ at dinner party or in the middle of the workday or something equally as amazing.  “…is that a promise?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And here's the YikYak that made me laugh so damn hard.  And then manage to write smut inspired by it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomp, there it is. 
> 
> *
> 
> Come check out [my writing blog](https://dovahdoeswrite.tumblr.com/), where I post early fic snippets and keep you updated on what i'm working on in what fandoms!
> 
>    
> Kudos and comments are love: feel free to leave me some, kind readers~. (ღˇ◡ˇ)~♥


End file.
